Some systems and methods for monitoring a secured area and tracking users, devices, or objects within the secured area are known. However, such known systems and methods suffer from several flaws. For example, such systems and methods typically employ only a single method of location tracking which lacks robustness and may be prone to failure. Additionally, such known systems and methods are not capable of generating comprehensive reports documenting the composition of workers and the activity taking place at the construction site over some specified time period. These comprehensive reports can be especially useful given that the federal government and state and local governments have various requirements when it comes to government sponsored or government funded construction jobs. For example, many government entities require construction firms or contractor employ a certain percentage of employees considered minorities, to requiring a certain percent of the total work to be completed by minority-owned contractors. Many government entities also require a form of accountability to ensure contractors (minority or otherwise) are not taking advantage of inefficient staffing and/or inefficient project management. Further, on the contractor level, contractors also need to keep track of employees while on the job to ensure the government quotas are met. Contractors must also locate minority employees and minority contractors to fulfill any quotas if the contractor arrangement and/or employee arrangement changes. Keeping track of contractors, employees and productivity using the known systems and methods can be difficult.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.